Needed Contributions
Images needed These are the list of images we currently need for B-PROJECT～Muteki＊Dangerous～ Game. If you're unsure of where to access these images in the game, leave a comment and we will help. Card View= Card View (Better Quality) * 【CHINA TOWN】Osari Hikaru (View 2) * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro (View 2) * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado (View 2) * 【CHINA TOWN】Shingari Miroku‎ (View 2) |-| CGs= CGs * 【CHINA TOWN】Osari Hikaru (CG 2) * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro (CG 2) * 【CHINA TOWN】Shingari Miroku (CG 2) |-| Idol Roads= Idol Roads Submit screenshots of the idol road to this gdrive and we will piece them together. Create a folder with the card's name in the gdrive and upload the images to the respective folder. Ensure that the images overlaps with each other. * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (part2) * 【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna (part2) * 【ON THE STAGE】Osari Hikaru * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro (part 2) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado (part2) * 【Calm Time】Teramitsu Yuduki (part2) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane (part2) * 【Ultimate Stoic】Shingari Miroku * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna * 【CHINA TOWN】Osari Hikaru * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado * 【CHINA TOWN】Shingari Miroku‎ |-| SSR++ GIFs= SSR++ GIFs (Card View & CG) Loopable. Card View should be 4 secs & CG should be 8 secs.' *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kitakado Tomohisa *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta (Card View) *【Flower Garden】Masunaga Kazuna *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna *【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna *【Studious】Masunaga Kazuna *【Flower Garden】Osari Hikaru *【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru *【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru *【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru (Card View) *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro *【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro *【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki *【Synchronicity】Teramitsu Yuduki *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki *【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki *【Flower Garden】Teramitsu Haruhi *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi *【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi *【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane *【Surprise】Fudo Akane *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (Card View) *【Flower Garden】Shingari Miroku *【Athletic】Shingari Miroku *【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Shingari Miroku *【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku *【CHINA TOWN】Masunaga Kazuna (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado *【CHINA TOWN】Teramitsu Haruhi‎‎ (Card View) *【CHINA TOWN】Fudo Akane‎ |-| Costumes= '''Costumes' * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Ashu Yuta * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Three-legged Race】Masunaga Kazuna * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Osari Hikaru * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Osari Hikaru * 【Power To Smile】Osari Hikaru * 【Dreaming Scenery】Osari Hikaru * 【Southern's Nectar】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro (Full body) * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Enjoy Cool Breeze】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Unpredictable】Sekimura Mikado * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Sekimura Mikado * 【Art Stage】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【Sweet Wolf】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【Made It Well】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【INVINCIBLE LIVE】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Hard Worker】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Bitter Wolf】Teramitsu Haruhi * 【Autumn Sky Date】Fudo Akane * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane * 【PHOTO BOOK】Shingari Miroku * 【Seeking Recipes】Shingari Miroku * 【Lost】Aizome Kento * 【CHINA TOWN】Fudo Akane‎ * 【Ornament】Onzai Momotaro * 【Handbell】Teramitsu Yuduki |-| Stats= MIN & MAX Stats View the MIN stats in Photo located in the Memorial menu. View MAX stats in your Photo Album located in the Member menu. To view MAX stats you will need to SR+ or SSR+ the card. We need the MAX stat that's in parenthesis only, even if your stats are higher due to affection of the Photo. * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kitakado Tomohisa (MAX) * 【CHINA TOWN】Kitakado Tomohisa * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Kaneshiro Goshi (MIN) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Kaneshiro Goshi * 【CHINA TOWN】Kaneshiro Goshi * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Masunaga Kazuna (MAX) * 【Studious】Masunaga Kazuna (MIN) * 【Admired Stage】Osari Hikaru (MAX) * 【Runway】Osari Hikaru (MIN) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Osari Hikaru * 【CHINA TOWN】Osari Hikaru (MAX) * 【ON THE STAGE】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【Refresh】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【PHOTO BOOK】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Nome Tatsuhiro * 【CHINA TOWN】Sekimura Mikado (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Sekimura Mikado * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Yuduki (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Teramitsu Yuduki * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Teramitsu Haruhi (MAX) * 【BIRTHDAY PARTY】Fudo Akane (MAX) * 【PHOTO BOOK】Fudo Akane * 【Flower Garden】Shingari Miroku (MAX) * 【CHINA TOWN】Shingari Miroku (MAX)